war_of_omnipotencefandomcom-20200214-history
Jayden King
Bio Jayden is a child prodigy. At 14 months he was already reciting books, and at 18 months was completing math problems. He finished his elementary school education in only a year, high school in two and received a full ride to MIT for electrical engineering at the age of 11 and graduated at 15. Jayden shocked the world when he introduced 3 never before seen inventons: 1.The Matter Replicator: a machine capable of rearranging subatomic particles to form molecules and arrange those molecules to form the desired object. 2. The Jayden Batteries: '''Small devices that serve as a source of energy and are single-handedly able to provide infinite power to human society, easily compared to a never draining battery. '''3. The Med-Bay: A bed or gurney-shaped device that humans can use to remedy any ailments or problems related to their health. Simply lie down on it, and then the Med-Bay will automatically scan for any diseases, aliments, or conditions, and automatically rebuild the body to remove the problem. He has won 2 Nobel Peace Prizes 3 Nobel Prizes in Physics, 2 Nobel Prizes in Chemistry, 2 Nobel Prizes in Physiology or Medicine, and 1 Nobel Memorial Prize in Economic Sciences for his inventions and philanthropy, becoming the worlds first and youngest trillionaire with a net worth of over 3 trillion. He has established several research facilities around the world dedicated to create more inventions and help advance mankind. He also owns his own software and computer company, and many other tech industries. Powers and Abilities Super-Genius Intellect: Jayden possesses a brilliant and genius intellect. With an intelligence classified as super-genius, he easily is one of the smartest people on Earth. Furthermore, this extends to his remarkable ingenuity dealing with difficult situations, and is known one of the world's best multitaskers. He is a genius-level inventor and is considered a futurist. Master Engineer: He is an excellent engineer and mechanic capable of fixing almost any, if not all machinery Expert Businessman: At such a young age, Jayden is extremely well-respected in the business world, able to command people's attentions when he speaks on economic matters by virtue of the fact that he is savvy enough to have, over the years, built up several multi-billion dollar companies from virtually nothing. Multilingual: Apart from English, Jayden can speak different languages fluently, including Japanese, Mandarin Chinese, French, Russian, and Korean among others. Symbiotic Telepathic Communication: Jayden and the Bismi can communicate but the Bismi talks in it's own language Bismi: Jayden bonded with the Bismi, a sentient super-intelligent alien, which granted him various abilities. He possesses a limitless level of intellectual and cognitive proficiency. He can process unlimited amounts of information, without any hindrances or backlashes of information. Capable of processing an infinite number of simultaneous calculations. He can remember and instantly recall everything that he has ever experienced, encountered or learned in his lifetime without being overwhelmed or a pause for thought. His mind works in the same way as a supercomputer with unlimited storage and analytical capacity. He is capable of creating flawless, elaborate plans effortlessly. He is able to perform multiple tasks at once. When Jayden is in danger, what he calls the Bismi activates, generating a crystalline exoskeleton of powered armor around his body. The armor is resilient enough that it can protect him against almost any physical damage. When the danger passes, the Bismi deactivates, dissolving the exoskeleton and retracting back into Jayden’s body. Cybernetics: Jayden possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide superhuman strength, endurance and durability. Shape-Change: Cyborg has virtually unlimited shape-changing abilities that allow him to mimic road, air or space vehicles and even reshape his entire body or parts of it to form such complex shapes such as a tank. Superhuman Strength: At optimal capacity, Jayden can lift/press in excess of four metric tons. If he pushes himself, he can even exceed five tons, but not without causing severe stress to his cybernetic components. Superhuman Speed/Agility: He possesses a degree of superspeed. Flight/SuperJump: '''He is capable of jumping super high, and has the ability to fly at supersonic speeds. Sensor Systems/superhuman Senses: Due cybernetic enhancements his five senses were increased to superhuman levels. He possesses super hearing, microscopic vision, X-Ray vision, night vision, target/tracking systems, and physiological/medical scanners. '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Jayden doesn't need to sleep, eat or drink. Adding the Environmental Mode no longer has the need to breathe, and can operate in any area that has no oxygen in space or as in underwater. '''Bio-Fission: He is capable of manifesting extra arms Bismi Exoskeleton: When in use, the exoskeleton can reconfigure itself to produce a wide array of armaments. Being symbiotic, the armor is able to rearrange its structure into any size of weapon in order to fit Jayden’s need in battle. Alongside its wide array of abilities and powers, the suits malleable structure also grants it regenerative powers, allowing to recuperate even in the most intense of situations and even go as far as to recreate itself and the user after being obliterated. Computer Interfacing:'' ''Cyborg is connected with all Earth's computers and satellites including government agencies, secret service (CIA, FBI, MI-6...)The Bismi allows him to create, shape and manipulate technology and technological constructs, computers, robots, hardware and other devices. Manifested as a special form of electrical/telekinetic manipulation, a special form of "morphing" which allows physical interaction with machines, or even a psychic ability that allows mental interface with computer data. Technopathy: '''Since is linked with Earth's computers and satellites Jayden can control any type of technology that have connection with the Internet as well control any form of electronic communication,allowing it to manipulate data or rearrange security privileges. He can control the flow of intricate machinery and can allow them to assemble or disengage their programming at will. Jayden can manipulate the binary visible computer information known as data allowing him to collect information about most businesses and organizations and their operations and do amazing things to or inside computers such as hacking and manipulate computer programs. He can access and manipulate the internet, such as access to it’s protocols, it’s structure, the world wide web, communication, data transfer, even the electricity/light running through the wires and wireless technology. He can hack, view, and alter information stored on the internet. He can also enforce and hack security with ease. '''Integrated Weapons: Jayden can transform parts of the Bismi exoskeleton into a sonic cannon or plasma cannon. White Sound Disruptor: The Sound Disruptor or White Noise Canon fires focused sound blasts powerful enough to vaporize his enemies. The canon has been able to reach 300 decibels and theorically can exceed this limit. Sonic Emitter/Energy Cannon/Energy Gun: Beyond the sonic cannon also has a sonic emitter that allows to mimic and generate any sounds he desires,may run voices through his systems to make real-time translation and even generate ultrasonic sound attacks. EMP Pulse: It may incapacitate any technology (that's not shielded against such attack) in a distance of 50 meters away. Sensors: The Bismi can also translate languages that are foreign to Jayden, and project holographic images. It is capable of producing scanner units that can be used to detect the presence of people in buildings. The Bismi also has passive sensors that can monitor other people's physiology which, along with voice analysis, allows it to tell when a person is lying or being truthful, or has hostile intentions. He can perform complex visual scans on his environment or creatures around him.